Atrapado
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Secuela de "presa" Alfred por fin deja de poner resistencia y se rinde y Antonio, bueno es una completa fiera disfrazado de cordero. Con esto termino mi contribución a esta pairing apenas sacado del armario, dejen reviews.


_Atrapado _

_Disclamer: Hetalia _no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos autores (as).

Alfred estaba muy nervioso, sentado en el piso en una esquina de su oficina ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que estaba allí? No lo sabía y en esa situación el tiempo transcurrido en ese lugar le importaba un comino, poso sus ojos en la puerta y miro a través de la ventana que esta tenia, no había nadie afuera, suspiro, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y salio de la oficina.

El motivo por cual el muchacho rubio de ojos azules, se había quedado en su oficina mas tiempo del acostumbrado era Antonio Fernández Carriedo, se había convertido en la "persona favorita" del español desde hace algunas semanas, había perdido la cuenta de el numero de veces que se había cruzado con el español, esperaba no encontrarse con Antonio a esa hora de la noche, no sabría como reaccionar, aunque lo mas probable era que el español ya estuviera en su casa durmiendo, ese pensamiento le tranquilizo un poco mientras caminaba a la salida del edificio.

El asunto empezó hace tres semanas, Alfred estaba en una reunión de la ONU en casa de Alemania, había llegado temprano, vestido con su uniforme azul de la fuerza área estadounidense y esperaba que sus colegas hicieran acto de presencia, cuando Antonio entro a la sala de reuniones.

El corazón del americano dio un vuelco al ver al español allí, desde hace algún tiempo había notado que existía un brillo peculiar en los ojos del español cada vez que este posaba los ojos en su persona, Alfred no podía dejar de sentir un ligero escalofrió en la espalda cada vez que cruzaba miradas con el español, presentía que esa mirada no traía algo muy bueno para su persona.

Y no se equivoco, después de intercambiar los saludos correspondientes con el español, Alfred se sentó en el lugar que se le había asignado dispuesto a esperar a que el resto de las naciones llegaran, después de esperar media hora, el americano noto que los ojos de Antonio estaban fijos en el, como los de un depredador mirando a su presa antes de atacar, algo incomodo por el escrutinio del que era objeto, el americano poso su mirada en el español.

-Antonio-llamo suavemente el americano-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto

El español no respondió pero se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el, Alfred no sabia porque pero también se levanto de su asiento mientras un miedo inexplicable se apoderaba de su ser, instintivamente retrocedió, no sabia porque pero el brillo de los ojos de Antonio no presagiaba nada bueno, lo llenaba de nerviosismo y de una sensación de anticipación constante, siguió retrocediendo a medida que el español se acercaba hasta que se dio en la espalda con la pared, Antonio se acercaba cada vez mas a el, pensó en correr pero las piernas no le respondían, cuando por fin recupero el movimiento era muy tarde, estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo y la pared.

-Antonio-llamo el americano nuevamente-¿Qué…?-no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Antonio se posaron sobre los suyos, dándole un beso suave pero apasionado. Alfred abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la acción del castaño, Antonio se separo un poco, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios, Alfred intento separarse pero antes de que pudiera hacer el mas mínimo movimiento uno de los brazos de Antonio rodeo su cintura impidiéndole escapar, Alfredo se paralizo cuando sintió que la cabeza del muchacho de ojos verdes descansaba en su hombro, sentía el aliento de Antonio en el cuello respirando el aroma de su loción, Alfred con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, le dio un ligero empujón intentando apartarlo, Antonio lo estrecho con mas fuerza, negándose a soltarlo.

-España-dijo el americano pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que lo soltara, Antonio separo la cabeza de su cuello y lo miro a los ojos, Alfred clavo sus ojos en los del castaño y supo lo que deseaba, sabia que el español estaba decidido a tomarlo sin importarle las consecuencias, el rubio intento apartarse del muchacho de ojos verdes pero este se lo impidió intensificando el agarre en su cintura y volvió a besarlo con suavidad rozando su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su cavidad bucal, Alfred se puso tenso, oponiendo resistencia pero Antonio tiro delicadamente del labio inferior del rubio logrando que abriera un poco la boca, momento que aprovecho para colar su lengua en la boca del contrario, saboreado cada rincón.

Alfred sentía que no podía mas, la sensación de la lengua de Antonio, rozando la suya lo hacia perder la cordura, paso los brazos por el cuello de Antonio, correspondiendo al beso que este le daba el castaño. Antonio rompió el contacto de su labios y volvió a besarlo segundos después, lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando los labios del contrario, se estaba volviendo loco, con la mano que tenia libre bajo el cierre de la chaqueta azul del rubio, metiendo la mano dentro, acariciando su pecho y yendo mas abajo a medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba.

Sin poder ignorar el pedido de su cuerpo, Antonio se metió al baño que había en una esquina de la habitación con Alfred en brazos, una vez ahí se hizo con el americano.

Ese día Alfred aprendió algunas cosas:

Rusia era muy mala influencia.

Sus colegas habían cogido el hábito de llegar una hora tarde a las reuniones.

En esto iba pensando Alfred cuando de repente vio aparecer el brillo de unos ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo y escucho en su oído una voz conocida

-Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, tardaste demasiado otra vez-susurro Antonio mientras lo estrechaba contra si.

"_otra vez no_" pensó el muchacho de ojos azules mientras el español lo conducía hacia una oficina vacía.

Fin


End file.
